Naruto Poems
by Tawnypelt37
Summary: Exactly what the title states. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters; Masashi Kishimoto does. Some of these poems are also related to non-canon yaoi or yuri pairings. More genres include humor and romance; but mostly angst.
1. Author's Note

**This chapter is just here for now reason. Go to the next chapter to read actual content.**


	2. Does it Have to End This Way?

**Does it Have to End This Way?**

Does it have to end this way?

Between you and me?

You left me to go defeat him

You left your home to go to him

The snake.

Does it have to end this way?

Through a battle?

A battle for power and revenge

We were the same

Both alone and broken inside

Hiding our sadness and pain

Behind draped windows and shadowed hallways

Does it have to end this way?

With a war on its way?

Is it worth the pain?

The suffering?

Does it have to end this way?

Does it really have to…

Sasuke?


	3. Broken Souls Together

**Broken Souls Together**

Broken souls together.

You and me.

Both lonely and forgotten in a world of pain

Of bitter grief and anger

Broken souls together.

We still are.

Even through the hardest times

You had faith in me

Believed in me.

Even when I left you

Broken souls together.

We will be for a while.

Nothing could fill the gaps in our hearts

Though, we have each other

Broken souls together.

Forever broken.

But mended enough

To see the light

Broken souls together.

Through and through.

I thank you.

For being the light of my shadow

Even as I pushed you away.

So thank you,

Naruto.


	4. Blue

**Blue** (Hinata's POV)

Blue.

Whenever I think of you,

I think of the sky.

Your eyes are like the sky.

So vast and never-ending

And so easy to drown in

And that's what I love about you, Naruto.


	5. Kuro

**Kuro** **{Black}** (Sakura's POV)

Kuro.

When I think of you,

I think of shadows

The hidden darkness that shrouds you

Like a cloak

But, I like that.

It's what I love about you.

Always will, Sasuke


	6. Why?

**Why?** (Sasuke's POV)

Why?

Why'd you do it?

Was it for fun?

To test your strength?

Why?

They did nothing.

Nothing to you

And yet, here we are

You with a bloodied sword

And me crying on the floor

Bodies bleeding out around us.

Why?


	7. Golden

**Golden** (Sasori's POV)

Golden.

That's what comes to mind when I think of you.

Your hair is golden like the sun

Long and flowing

Fireworks also come to mind.

Because of your bursting personality

And love for explosions

Birds as well

You love birds too.

But, 'golden' fits you best

Everything about you is golden

Even if you are annoying most of the time…

But 'golden' works fine.


	8. Describe Me

**Describe Me.** (Gaara's POV)

Green.

That's what comes to mind when I think of you.

Hence your green jumpsuit.

The 'Power of Youth' also comes to mind

Talking about youth is what you do

But most of all, the sun comes to mind

Because of your bursting personality

Always sunny and bright

So stay that way, please


	9. Words

**Words** (Sasuke's POV)

'Love.'

That is just a word

You think it means something

But it doesn't

It's just a silly word

'Sorry.'

That is just a word,

A meaningless nothing stated

To fix a broken heart

But you don't mean it

You just think you do

Because you said the words yourself.

'Please, come back!'

That is just a plea

A worthless plea that means nothing

I'm not coming back

So give up, Naruto.

Your pleas are just words

Just words!


	10. Give Up

**Give Up** (Naruto's POV)

'Give up!'

They tell me.

'You're worthless!'

They claim to me.

But I won't give up

Never again

I've cried enough.

It's time to be strong

To fight back

Show them I'm capable.

'Give up!'

They tell me.

'You're a demon!'

They claim to me.

But I'm still not giving up

Not on my dream

Not on anything

So throw me to the ground!

Tell me I'm worthless!

When in reality, they will always be the worthless ones,

The demons.

'Give up!'

They tell me.

I refuse to give up.

I'll stand tall and hold my head high

I will push through it and win

Never give up!


	11. Cold

**Cold** (Instert any POV)

Cold

It's like a dark abyss of nothingness

Cold

Like the icicles growing from my heart.

It's comforting in a way

The feeling of Cold

Gripping my body slowly

As darkness gets closer

Along with Cold

Cold

Is this it?

My last moment here

Or will I come back?

Will everything be the same again?

Or is it destined to stay cold

And empty?

Cold.

My heart is cold


	12. I May Have

**I May Have**

Okay, so.

I _may_ have graffitied the Hokages' faces

I _may_ have made my profile pic look like a clown

I also _might_ have given my teacher a nosebleed.

Using my Sexy Jutsu.

 _But,_ at least I didn't prank anyone today...eh heh…

Okay. Maybe I did prank _one_ person.

But it was just _one_ person!


	13. Running with the Ravens

**Running with the Ravens**

A conspiracy of ravens follows.

So black, so dark,

No light shines through.

Running with the ravens, I am.


	14. Lasting

**Lasting**

Undying heart,

Withered life.

Threads binding,

Veins tying life together.

Lasting.

A thing only few can do.

Life-giving power,

With evil intent.

Undying heart,

Withered life.

Broken chains,

Severed bonds.

Lasting.

Only few will remain in time.

Unbalanced power,

Corrupted undying life.

Undying heart,

Withered life.

Alone forever,

Never to see light again.

Lasting.

Wanting to die.

Neverending pain.

Was immortality worth it?


	15. The One with the Silent Heart

**The One with the Silent Heart**

Silent her heart was.

No sound left her lips

And no tears escaped her eyes.

She was broken.

She was, 'The One with the Silent Heart.'


	16. Why Me?

**Why Me?!**

Why?!

Why did it have to be me?

I now a dumbass and a fangirl on my team.

Lovely. Just fan-freaking-tastic!

Why, tho?

What'd I do to deserve this?

You know what, I'm just gonna go sulk.

In my emo corner.

Alone.

Brooding.

Forever.

Why me?!


	17. Meh

**Meh.**

Today was meh.

Nothing interesting

Nothing boring

Just a typical day.

In the life of me,

Hatake Kakashi

But...there was that one point, when...

A black cat crossed my path!


	18. Excuses, excuses

**Excuses, excuses…**

I swear to Kami, I will castrate him.

Excuses.

Every single day!

He frickin' can't!

It just isn't okay!

Every single day,

It's: "Oh, a black cat crossed my path."

Seriously, it's getting old.

Excuses, excuses...ugh


	19. No

**No.**

I know you said, "Don't do that!"

I know you shouted, "You know better!"

I know you growled, "You can't do that!"

But, I know for a fact,

You never once said, "No don't do that!"


	20. Author's Note 2

**I just wanted to give a shout-out to the guest who has reviewed. Your reviews make me want to continue this little poem series and I'm glad you like my poems. So thank you.**

 **Claws Unsheathed, Tawnypelt**


	21. Sorry

**Sorry**

Sorry.

I told you it would happen

I told you not to touch it.

But guess what you did?

You touched it

When I specifically told you not to

I told you it would explode

If you touched it

I'm sorry, but you didn't listen

So now you're covered in pink-and-yellow paint

With cat stickers stuck to you

I told you so

And now I'm not so sorry


	22. Tora

**Tora**

You know

The cat wasn't hard to find

Especially with the trail of

Swearing people in its wake

So I don't understand why

You had a difficult time finding him!


	23. Ramen

**Ramen**

Ramen is great

It's so salty and rich

The meat so fine and savory

Though, when people eat it,

They are eating me

A naruto

Why tho?

I'm too fabalous to be eaten

Oh well.

But back on topic

Ramen is the best

You should try some

I have it every day

So I don't see why you dislike it


	24. I Didn't Want It

**I Didn't Want It**

I didn't want this you know

I never wanted to kill everyone

I just wanted peace

But I guess it was too much to ask

Because here we are

Me with a sword

And you on the floor

 _Why_ couldn't they just accept it?

I understand the feeling

But it wasn't worth it in the long run

I didn't want it

I never wanted to do this

You know

I didn't want it


	25. I Have Felt It

**I Have Felt It**

I have felt pain

So much pain

Yet I'm here again

A thousand miles away from you

With just scattered pieces of who I was

I've lost so much

And you know what?

You weren't there

When I was broken and drowning

In my misery and pain

I have felt it

The searing pain

Of loss

I have felt pain

I have felt it


	26. Make Me Whole

**Make Me** **Whole**

Please

Make me whole again

While you still can

I've been broken inside

You know

I've been so alone

Do you know how I feel?

Every day

Waiting for you?

Make me whole

I can't be alone any longer

I need to be whole again

A part of me was lost

In the chaos called Death

The death of you

Please!

Make me whole


	27. Lost

**Lost**

Will I see you again?

On some lost and distant shore?

I need to find you

I am Lost

My name is Lost

Do you know where I can

Find a home?

A final resting place?

So I can live in peace once more?

I am Lost

My name is Lost

I need to find a home to rest

So I can finally find Peace

Peace is who I need

He will help me find

A final resting place.

I am Lost

My name is Lost

I need to find you

I am Lost


	28. Eyes

Eyes

Many emotions are in one's eyes

But mostly hatred

Every day I face Hatred

Hatred is cruel

He hunts you down and slaughters

Happiness

Which should be your best friend

But sometimes

Hatred will possess you

To do horrible things

To hunt

To kill

To reject

Hatred is in the eyes

The eyes show all

All the emotions one feels

Not one can hide their feelings

Especially not their eyes


	29. Running From My Problems

Running From My Problems

I know I shouldn't do this

I have to face them

I have to face them

But-but I just can't

I need to run

I need to run

Run from my problems

I have no choice

So here I am

Running from my problems

In vain, of course

Because my problems follow after my footprints

Of death and slaughter

But I need to keep up

Keep running

Keep running

Running from my problems


	30. Footprints

Footprints

I've left my mark on the world

Leaving footprints

Filled with blood

And despair

I'm sorry

For all of it

So I now leave footprints

Of sorrow and remorse

I'm so alone

But then they came in

They saved me from myself

The Sun brightened my darkness

The Flower brought me love

And the Scarecrow?

Well, he brought me family

He brought all of us together

He was the one who made us

Family

So I will leave my footprints

Though filled with sorrow and remorse

Slowly filling with contentment and happiness

I've left my mark on this new world

I will leave footprints

Footprints that all will remember

Footprints


	31. Run

Run

You should probably run

Cause when you get the Flower pissed

You're screwed

Utterly

So you should probably run

She will punch you into

Oblivion

So fun

Run while you still can

Good luck!

Hope ya live to see

The sun another day


	32. Lines

Lines

You know

Idk why people think I'm old

Just because I have stress lies

Doesn't mean I'm old!

I will keep my cold walls up

But seriously

Sometimes

It just annoys me

At least my partner doesn't stare at me...

Thank Kami


	33. Storm

Storm

In my Calm hides Storm

Storm is volatile

Always wanting to kill

We all harbor Storm

She resides in all our hearts

Calm is just a barrier

She keeps Storm back

But only for so long

Many have let Storm rule over

Calm having long been forgotten

Decimated by a violent force

In my Calm hides Storm


	34. The Sun

The Sun

Sun is so bright

Yet he harbors a darkness

In his heart

He is the only barrier

That keeps Kitsune at bay

Keeping him locked away

In a golden cage

Sun is bright

He keeps me near

So I won't be consumed

By my own darkness

He fights off the dark

Leaving me cleansed

Of all evil

The Sun is my savior

The Sun

He is oh so bright

The Sun


End file.
